webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Panda 2
'Panda 2'http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/we-bare-bears-panda-2/EP022222100653?aid=zap2it is the 32nd episode of the third season of We Bare Bears ''and the 84th episode overall. Synopsis Baby Panda happily lives in a closed off environment for study, but when he's given a new friend, Panda 2, his world view is shaken, which sets him off on a great adventure. Plot Baby Panda wakes up in a Chinese wildlife sanctuary and visits the metal chute that drops bamboo to eat. The zookeepers see Baby Panda is lonely and sad as there is no one to interact with. As a new day approaches (the "sun" lightbulb turns on) Baby Panda returns to the chute for breakfast, but a panda doll rolls out as well. Baby Panda is surprised and scared by the doll at first, but rethinks it over as funny. Baby Panda becomes friends with the doll and names himself Panda 1 and the doll as Panda 2. Baby Panda and Panda 2 play together around the zoo, make necklaces and name tags, and begin to "develop" a friendship. Baby Panda becomes curious about a strange noise so they climb up and peer through a window and see a "magic box" with various TV shows and commercials, explaining Panda's love for anime, technology and cellphones. The next day, they make a ladder and climb up the chute as it opens to drop bamboo. Inside the building and out of the habitat, Baby Panda and Panda 2 find the magic box, but don't know how to turn the TV on. Baby Panda accidentally steps on the remote control which turns on all the TV monitors for the cameras watching the exhibit. Baby Panda is shocked at first, perhaps hinting that he has discovered he is being watched, but doesn't make the connection and declares that all the screens are boring and wonders where all the good stuff is. Baby Panda walks down the hall way and sees a window to the real outside world. He sees the window as yet another "magic box" and starts heading there, but he hears someone coming and hides on a shelf standing still like a statue. A zookeeper walks into the room and can't see Baby Panda on the monitors. As Baby Panda tries to escape, he accidentally knocks over another figurine. Two zookeepers chase after Baby Panda and Panda 2, until Baby Panda sees a window he can climb out of. He climbs on top of Panda 2 for a boost to reach out of the window, but is unable to pull Panda 2 up behind him. Not wanting to leave his friend behind but hearing the zookeepers coming, Baby Panda has no choice but to leave Panda 2 laying on the table while he escapes. Baby Panda hides in the back of a truck full of bamboo and sees the zookeepers holding Panda 2 while looking for Baby Panda. Baby Panda begins to cry missing Panda 2 who he imagines as an anime bear waving goodbye to him. The truck drives away to the city of Shanghai as the episode ends. Features Characters * Panda Bear * Panda 2 (debut) * Unnamed Male Zookeeper 1 (debut) * Unnamed Female Zookeeper 2 (debut) Trivia * This is the first episode to reveal some of Baby Panda's individual past. * This is the second episode to reveal one of the bears' origins. ** The first being "Yuri and the Bear". * This is also the second time wherein Baby Grizzly and Baby Ice Bear are absent together and wherein Baby Panda has a major role. ** The first being "Summer Love". * This episode explains Panda's fondness for things such as anime and technology, most notably cellphones. Cultural References * One of the programs Baby Panda watches on the television is a parody of the American sitcom series ''Seinfeld. ** This is being the second reference to that sitcom series. * The last scene is Shanghai, which is a Chinese city. ** However, when the scene appears, the background music turns out to be a Japanese song. * Baby Panda discovering he has been living his life watched by cameras could be a reference to the movie The Truman Show, where Truman (Jim Carrey) realizes his whole life is filmed as part of a TV show. International Premieres * June 4, 2018 (UK and Ireland) id:Panda 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Article Stubs Category:Baby Bears Episodes Category:Baby Panda Episodes